Spartan-275
|specialty = Marksmanship, close quarter combat/battles |battles = *Many small battles *The Battle of Skopje *Seige of Paris IV *The rest are classified or unkonwn |status = KIA/MIA |class = SPARTAN-II Class-II }} Scarlet-275 was a SPARTAN-II Class-II. Much of her career was deemed classified due to the main fact that Class II SPARTANs were made mostly in secret; however, the documents containing her life in general seemed to have survived. What is known is this *Scarlet was skilled with the rifles. *Scarlet was notorious for breaking rules if it allowed her to help or to be with one Joe-273. *Scarlet was reported MIA in 2549. Though Scarlet hated ONI and everything they stood for, her love for her race never faltered, even in the face of death. A picture of her standing next to Joe-273 and Alex-278 can be seen today on the war memorial in Africa. It is currently unknown who left it there, but ocationally, one can see a young girl admiring it. Early Life (2531-2545) Scarlet-275 was born Scarlet Lewis in 2531. There she lived with her parents until she was taken by ONI agents at age six. Upon being taken, she was replaced by a clone that died two years later. After being taken, she was shiped to Reach and began her traning to one day become a SPARTAN, and from the moment she arrived, she was known simply as Scarlet-275. During her training, Scarlet was a happy girl that enjoyed life, even if it meant being a SPARTAN. After arriving, she quickly became friends with a boy called Alex-278. During her time training, she grew a close bond with Alex, however, they remained only friends. Scarlet wouldn't truly like anybody until after her augmentation. Training (2537-2545) Scarlet's skills during her training on Reach were far from perfect; however, she did everything she was told without question. If it wasn't for Alex, she probably would have lost her mind and broke down long before her death, however, that was not the case. As was the training for all SPARTANs in training, she was put through many immense challenges and tests that were far from fun. However, she pushed herself farther and farther, because she knew she would never return home, so she at least wanted to make her mentors proud, as well as the human race. She thought this even when it came for the painful augmenting process when she turned 14 in 2545. During her combat training, she tended to lean towards close combat senarios the best, however, her weapon of choice seemed to be rifles. After Augmentation (2545) Upon being augmented, Scarlet began to become less excited with life. Now she felt as if she was simply a tool instead of an actual soldier. Alex managed to keep her strong for the most part, but her faith in ONI was fading fast. Shortly after augmentation, she became well aquainted with her MJOLNIR armor, the armor that everyone outside ONI would recognize her as. At first she had the basic Mark IV armor, however, throughout her life she would recieve several variations of it. Shortly after recieving her MJOLNIR armor, and becoming a full fledged SPARTAN, Scarlet began going into real combat and killing real enemies. In training her weapon of choice were rifles, and this trait stayed with her into real combat. War (2545-2547) When Scarlet reached the age of 16, she had already been in many small battles, however, no major battles. Most of which either involving small covenant attacks or civil disputes. Up until then, she had been fighting with allies as well as Alex. However, during her first real battle, she was introduced to a SPARTAN by the name of Joe-273 when she was placed in a special close combat based team. The two became friends fairly fast. In 2547 on the Battle of Skopje, Scarlet had teamed up with Alex to go into the heart of one of the battles, Joe-273 having run off on his own after essentially dissing the team. For some time, she figured they were the only two around for at least three miles, however she began to notice the Covenant troops dwindle quicker than expected. That is when they noticed a Spartan using a sniper rifle in the distance, however, not very well. They quickly figured out it was their missing member. About the same time they noticed him, so did the Covenant. Almost immediately, several Elites charged over to the man. As the group swarmed him, he dropped the rifle, picked up a shotgun, and began blowing away many of the aliens. However, one managed to jump him and pin him to the ground. Just as it was about to shoot his head with a plasma rifle, Alex used his own gun to kill the remaining Elites. The group of three then teamed together and managed to take down the rest of the small army. After the covenant was gone in that area, they returned to base once more. Upon arriving, the man introduced himself as Jeremiah-273; however, he preferred the name Joe, feeling that since he was forced to be separated from his family, he didn’t deserve the name he was given by them. Since then the group became close friends. Love (2547-2549) After becoming his friend, Scarlet began to notice him like her more and more, until eventually, it grew to the point he was nervous around her. However, what he didn't know, is she had begun to feel the same towards him. Then, out of the blue, one day Joe confessed his feelings for her. For a moment she was shocked, but then she kissed him, and from there the two were inseperable. Almost two years passed, and after much time together, they began to break rules just to be together. On his off time, Joe would convince the guards any way he could that he was supposed to go to Scarlet's quarters. Then, upon arriving, the two would spend the day together. At first it was just talking and being friendly, however, as their love grew, so did the way they showed it. However, this later resulted in Scarlet becoming pregnant, something they never wanted to happen. A Harsh Nine Months (2549) After finding out she was pregnant, Scarlet began to panic, fearing that ONI would force her to abort the baby against her will. Even though Joe feared the same, he realized the two could never hide it, and decided to be there with her as the two told their mentors everything. After telling them, ONI immediately wanted the pregnancy terminated and the two separated permanently. However, they told the two that they would consider all options first, leaving the two worried. Several days passed, the two kept separated as punishment, until finally ONI told them what they wanted done. ONI told the two that keeping the child alive was the better option, however, they never really explained why. In reality, the only reason they let the child live was to make them trust them more. However, though the child was allowed to live, they still had punishments. Joe’s punishment was harder training and he was only allowed to see her once a week, if that. Scarlet’s on the other hand was forced to give the child up upon birth. This made both of them sad. During her pregnancy, Scarlet was almost forced to stay in her quarters. During the time, she began to become depressed whenever Joe wasn't around. Also during her pregnancy, she decided to let her hair grow out, and at one point, even kept it in a ponytail. However, she cut it short again after the birth. Finally, the day arrived when she gave birth, and a long day that was. Joe was allowed to be present for the birth, comforting her the entire time. Then, when the baby was finally born, for once in their lives, they felt as if there was more to the world. The child was a girl with dark brown hair like Joe, and bright blue eyes just like her mother. For a long time, the two just sat in the room admiring the child, Scarlet holding her in her arms and humming to her, and Joe holding her for a moment telling her how beautiful she was. However, after the short moment, ONI arrived and took the child, leaving Scarlet in a sobbing mess and Joe sitting by her side in anger. To Live as a SPARTAN, is to Die Alone... (2549) After the birth, the two began to grow distant from one another, and most of the time forced to go to different planets for various missions, however, the two still loved each other very much. Eventually, it grew to a point where the two became separated for several months. Finally, after several months of separation, the two were assigned the same mission druing the Siege of Paris IV and were reunited once more. However, they wouldn't be together long. The start of the mission was a success, the group had cleared out a base from Covenant soldiers. However, shortly after, Scarlet was mortally wounded by a Brute Chopper that had run her over from behind. Joe ended up killing the rider very quickly, but it was too late. After the attack, Scarlet was escourted out of the battlefield with Joe by her side, reguardless of the punishment he was going to recieve for doing so. He stood by her side the entire flight, however, shortly after landing at base, she died from a mixture of blood loss and internal injuries. Before her death, she spoke to Joe about the life she wish she had, her final words being "I wish we could have been a family..." Appearance Scarlet-275 was a 5' 9" Caucasian female that was fairly light weight for a SPARTAN. Without her armor, she had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. However, during her pregnancy, she let her hair grow out and usually had it in a ponytail. Her armor was a dark crimson with blue features and pink markings. She had recieved a few armor styles over the years, but when she was last seen alive she was wearing the CQB variant armor. Her emblem was a pink daisy. The armors she had over the years were: *Original Mark IV Power Assualt Armor *Mark IV CQC Power Assualt Armor *Mark IV CQB Power Assualt Armor Category:Spartan-IIs